Be My Escape
by Spooky-Chan
Summary: [AU] SanjixLuffy. Sanji works for a secret underground organization that's spread around in small sections around the city. What happens when he finds a bleeding and unconscious Luffy in the rain one night? Look inside for better summary in chapter 2.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**  
"Fuck!" The cry was emphasized by the swift crack of bones shattering under a well placed kick to the ribs; sending him flying to crash headfirst into the stone wall. The broken figure of the dark haired boy twitched and shuddered in the pool of blood forming beneath him, attepting to curl into the fetal position for a last resort defence.

Tall overshadowed bodies encircled him; smirks clearly visible under the faint light of the moon. They were snickering as each advanced slowly, some form of weapon in tightly clenched fists.

Shoving passed the others to kneel down in front of the boy, the blonde shot out his hand, catching a crimson neck as he raised the teenager slightly. A thin trail of smoke curled from the burning cancer stick placed between his teeth; mouth set in a grim line.

Unsteady hands suddenly reached up and gripped the tall man's wrist, a cough sending blood across his face as black eyes glared at him.

"B..bastard! You don't...know who you're..m-messing with. My father...will make sure..each and everyone of..," another crimson laced cough," you fuckers-!"

_Click!_

The safety was snapped off of the gun that was suddenly pressed against the side of his head.

"That asshole, Yassop, is the reason we're here." Another voice explained as the boy's half lidded eyes scanned the dark alley; as if attempting to discover the owner.

"Seems he couldnt handle the life of a gangster anymore. That fucker ratted you out, trying to save his own skin. We killed him anyways just for good measure." The same voice mocked, sending the others into insane giggles and knowing leers. The teenager's eyes widened as a wave of disgusting realization washed over his features.

"Da...d.." The fingers that were desperately curled around the blonde's wrist instantly fell to his sides.

"No offence, Usopp...but we're just following orders." He murmured, shutting his eyes and turning his head as the loud shot rang out; the boy's body falling limp and still in his damp hand. Opening a small eye to stare at the lifeless figure in his hold, he ignored the other bodies moving behind him. He could still feel the blood scattered about his face, but made no move to wipe it away.

"Oi..shithead. He's dead. Let's just get our asses outta here before we're seen." The green haired man grunted over his shoulder, tossing the still smoking gun back to it's owner.

Allowing the neck to slip between his fingers to fall unceremoniously into the pool of blood, the lanky 19 year old stood to his feet; plucking the cigarette from his lip and dropping it to the cold, damp ground.

"Yeah...right."

TBC


	2. It Begins

**Title:** Be My Escape  
**Category:** One Piece  
**Genre:** General, Drama, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing:** Sanji/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji, Zoro/Luffy/Sanji, Zoro/Luffy, hints of Ace/Luffy  
**Rating:** M or NC-17  
**Warning:** AU, Coarse Language, Sexual Situations, Suggestive Dialogue, Yaoi, Blood, Death, Violence, possible OOC (not quite sure though)  
**Disclaimer:** No, I did not create, own, control, dominate, have, have rights, have title, hold, inherit, keep, or retain Sanji, Zoro, Luffy or anyone else for that matter in the One Piece universe. They currently belong to Edo Eiichiro...(deep sigh) The plot and the story in general, however, DO, belong to me.  
**Summary:** AU Sanji is involved with a secret underground organization that Kuro leads, spread about in small gangs across the city. However, Sanji finds Luffy bleeding and hurt badly one rainy night when he's running home and his life changes. He takes care of Luffy who turns out to be mute and cannot remember anything of what happened before he woke up. As things progress and their relationship deepens, Luffy's past turns up in the most unexpected way.  
**Auther's Note:**Why, hello there! I have returned with another One Piece fanfiction that I hope you will enjoy. If not, then...well...then, I have failed. (cries) And if you do, then yay! Good for me! And yes, this is AU, otherwise known as alternate universe, meaning that it isnt in the One Piece universe, but in real life. Yes, our universe. Like it? Good. Dont like it? Deal with it. So please, read and tell me what you think so far. And I'm sorry if this chapter may seem boring. But that's only because it's the beginning and it's more of an introduction or whatnot.

**Chapter 01.  
**  
"Shit!" Another deep puddle instantly soaking through the last bit of dryness his jeans housed. Not particularly in the mood, or prepared rather, for the sudden heavy downpour, the 19 year old was forced to run home; covering his head with his arms in order to prevent any further damage to his hair.

Making a sharp turn at the corner, and almost slipping in the process, Sanji finally spotted the tall building in the distance. He was almost there. Not long now. Dashing passed the many different shops already closed for the night, the blonde panted heavilly; breath not quite coming as easy as it used to due to long nights secretly lighting up with a few friends. But that was in the past when he was still in high school. Sanji was older now and lived on his own.

And he could quit anytime he wanted to.

But as the teenager neared his destination, a flash of something small and dark snapped his attention from in front of him towards the last alleyway. Slipping rahter ungracefully to a stop, Sanji peered around the edge of the brick building, eyes immediately locking on the tiny bundle on the rain slick ground.

Upon closer inspection, blue orbs widened in shock, arms dropping from their unnecessary, and futile, attempt at protection. It was a person, he noted. Not exactly close enough to see what gender, the blond was, at first, unable to do much but stare in horror. There was blood everywhere. The walls, the body, and currently pooling in a slow rhythm on the trash littered ground with the aid of the heavy rain.

A thick mass of black hair fell in damp tangles, obscuring view of the person's face as the lanky body curled into itself, seeking warmth in what little form it could. Without thinking, Sanji moved forward to kneel slightly and lift the incredibly thin figure into his arms before turning and continuing the last mile towards his apartment.

* * *

Kicking the door shut, the 19 year old moved to gently place the body on the couch. Now up close and with actual light, Sanji could now confirm that it was a boy. And if he hadnt spotted the slight rise and fall of his chest, he would've seemed dead. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Sanji hesitantly reache out to lightly trace the bruises that took home on the boy's face and arms. What had happened to him? The kid couldnt be any older than 16.

Gaze falling to the shredded white shirt that clung to his frame with the aid of the rain water, more bruises and cuts were discovered. Commen sense finally hitting him like a freight train, the teenager turned and stumbled towards the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Grimly noticing the long wet trail he was creating, the blonde returned moments later; kneeling by the couch to get to work. Peeling off the remains of the boy's shirt, Sanji began to gently clean up what blood he could before starting to bandage him up. Not quite comfortable with removing his battered shorts, he just made do with bandaging around them.

"Done." Sanji sighed, sitting back and leaning against the small coffee table. Glancing over a damp shoulder, he lifted a hand and snatched up the box that housed what he was itching for. Sliding the stick between his lips, the teenager patted himself down before locating his lighter.

Taking a long, much needed drag, Sanji moved to unbotton the saturated shirt; making sure to keep an eye on the unconscious boy. Work wasn't so great that day. Less customers due to the warning of a thunderstorm. Not even his beloved Nami-San showed up at the Kaizoku Bar and Grill, completely putting a damper on his hindered spirits. Vivi-Chan didnt seem to mind much, though. The lack of drooling, perverted, drunk fucks giving her a perfectly good chance to try on the new mini skirt she had just purchased.

Of course, he couldn't help but oggle her beauty and shower her with compliments all day. Even the offer of a date, however, awarded the teenager with no action. But hey, Monday's another day!

Kicking off his shoes and tossing the dark fabric to the floor, Sanji plucked the cigarette from his lips to blow out a thin clodu of smoke. Returning it to it's rightful place, his gaze fell upon the child again. But the wide eyes staring back at him caused the blonde to jump; inhaling the air pollution and suddenly reduced to a coughing fit.

Standing up quickly and blinking away the tears, Sanji finished choking to realize that the boy was awake. He was awake!

"O-oi. Are you..okay?" he asked, almost forgetting how to talk in his state of shock. But instead of talking, the dark haired teenager nodded slowly; large black eyes scanning the room and its surroundings. Sanji didn't think anything of his silence though.

Instead, he turned and ran to the kitchen to return with a large glass of water. The boy accepted the offering gratefully, downing it in almost one gulp.

"Do you need anything? Food? More water?" He looked about ready to agree on the food with that large smile that flashed across his face, but instead, it vanished and he shook his head. The wide eyes were suddenly drooping and a large yawn told Sanji that he was still too tired to eat.

'Well, duh! Who knows what he's been through..' It was almost surreal. What was he supposed to do with him? Take him to the hospital? No, he seemed alright. Make him leave after he wakes up again? No, that would just be heartless.

'Heartless? You're known to be, you hypocrital fuck!'

Rolling his eyes at the inner voice, he watched as the boy's eyes slipped shut despite his fighting to stay awake.

Take him home? What if he didn't even know where he lived? What then!

Groaning out loud despite himself, the blonde raked a hand through his hair in annoyance. He had no clue what to do. But before he could figure that out, the shrill ring of the phone interrupted him.

Reaching over to the small desk, Sanji grabbed the cordless and pressed talk, answering rather unpleasantly.

"What?"

"Oi. Watch your mouth, Kuso-cook." Oh. The green haired bastard. What did he want? It wasn't like there was a meeting or something.  
"Anyways, get your skinny ass down here. We have a 'client' waiting." Well...it wasnt a meeting.

Turning to look down at the figure curled up on his couch, Sanji blew a dark cloud of smoke from his nose.

"Look..._boss_," he emphasized on the last word,"..you can handle one guy on your own cant you? I know, I know, your strongest man aint there to protect your ass and all, but.."

The boy rolled over, snoring lightly as his foot twitched; mess of black hair falling over to engulf his face.

"Egotistical asshole. But what?" Zoro's voice snarled over the receiver.

"but...I've got a little.._'something'_..to take care of."

TBC  



	3. It's For The Best

**Title: **Be My Escape  
**Category:** One Piece  
**Chapter:** 2  
**Genre:** General, Drama, Angst, Romance  
**Pairing:** Sanji/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji, Zoro/Luffy/Sanji, Zoro/Luffy, hints of Ace/Luffy  
**Rating:** M or NC-17  
**Warning:** AU, Coarse Language, Sexual Situations, Suggestive Dialogue, Yaoi, Blood, Death, Violence, possible OOC (not quite sure though)  
Disclaimer: No, I did not create, own, control, dominate, have, have rights, have title, hold, inherit, keep, or retain Sanji, Zoro, Luffy or anyone else for that matter in the One Piece universe. They currently belong to Edo Eiichiro...(deep sigh) The plot and the story in general, however, DO, belong to me.  
**Summary:** AU Sanji is involved with a secret underground organization that Kuro leads, spread about in small gangs across the city. However, Sanji finds Luffy bleeding and hurt badly one rainy night when he's running home and his life changes. He takes care of Luffy who turns out to be mute and cannot remember anything of what happened before he woke up. As things progress and their relationship deepens, Luffy's past turns up in the most unexpected way.

**Author's Note:** I return! Now, the wait wasnt that long now was it ?(dodges fruits and vegetables flying towards head) Alright, so, second chapter! Woo! Good times!...(sighs) Alright, so, this one isnt that great either. It's, once again, sorta like an introduction chapter. Just so you can see Luffy and stuff. I promise it gets better in chapter 3! That's when we finally start moving along with the plot. (nods) I'm already working on it as you read this!

I'd like to thank all you awesome reviewers! You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. x3 I know you guys are tired of reading this, so here's the story! Enjoy! Dont forget to drop me a review, k?

**Chapter 02.**

He couldn't talk. Not one bit.

The boy was mute!

Sanji just couldnt seem to grasp that fact as he watched him devour the meal that he whipped up.

"You mean...nothing? You can't say anything?" A simple shake of his head and a large smile was followed by teeth sinking into a leg of meat; pieces scattering around the table and floor. Normally, Sanji would have already sent a kick to any mannorless neanderthall in a heartbeat, but for the moment, the 'circumstances' were different.

What was he supposed to do now? Obviously, he couldn't tell him where he lived anymore. Well, he couldn't outright tell him anything. Well...maybe he could write.

Standing from his chair, Sanji headed towards the kitchen; snatching the notepad from the counter before returning. The boy had already finished said meal and was staring at him slightly confused as if wondering why he left. Pulling the pen from the side of the pad, the blonde sat down again; placing both objects in front of him.

"Think you could write down what your name is?" The black haired boy nodded, picking up the ink pen and leaning over the paper as he began, slowly, writing. What should only have taken a moment, took a bit longer as he then sat up; smile plastered onto his face as he slid the notepad back.

Staring at the sloppy handwriting, Sanji attempted to decipher the messy Katakana.

"Lu..Luffy?" Messy hair swayed madly as the boy nodded enthusiastically. _Hmm..Nice name. Simple_, Sanji mused, looking back up to see Luffy suddenly finding interest in the glass vace of porceline roses that rested innocently atop the small table.

"Alright, Luffy, could you possibly write down your address so I could take you home? Your parents are probably worried sick." The blonde slid the paper forward again, but as the boy stared down at the paper, Sanji took notice of how nervous he suddenly looked. Hesitating for a second, Luffy began to write, quite sloppilly Sanji noted in silent horror.

Once the notepad was back in his possession, the teenager, however, was taken aback by what he read.

"You're...you're an orphan?" A nod. "And...you stayed with your older brother Ace until..." It just stops. "Until when?" Sanji looked up, but Luffy immediately turned away, dropping the pen and shoving his hand into his lap to grasp the other. Not wanting to make him feel any more uncomfortable, the blonde decided to change the subject.

"O..Ok. Dont worry about it. Erm...would..would you like to stay here? Or at least until you see someone you know?" Luffy's eyes widened as that large smile was glued to his face again. _Take that as a yes_, Sanji thought, standing to his feet and patting himself down for his pack. Finally locating them, he turned back to see the boy fidgeting slightly. It was almost...cute.

"Look, I have to get to work. Do you want-" Even before he could finish, Luffy was up and at the door, looking back at him with that stupid grin. Sanji could feel a smile already forming.

"Alright. But we're gonna have to do something about those clothes.."

* * *

"Ah! Sanji-Kun, he's so cute!" Vivi cried from behind the bar; giggling as Luffy, clad in one of Sanji's blue dress shirts and his own shorts, sat upon one of the counter stools, spinning around. Puffing on the cancer stick, Sanji gracefully placed two plates in front of a pair of customers before turning and seeing hearts. 

"You really think so, Vivi-chan? If you would like, I can bring him along everytime I work."

"What is he, like, 15? Won't his parents worry?" She questioned, not seeing Luffy suddenly grow still.

"He..well, he-" But before he could attempt to explain, the front doors opened and a small, portly man headed towards the bar; the suit he wore held multiple stains atop his round abdomen. Sitting on the stool directly beside Luffy's, the balding man slammed his hand onto the counter.

"Hey sweet sweet cheeks, can I get a tall one over here?" Blushing, Vivi nodded, hurriedly nabbing a mug and filling it up with the foaming liquid. Leaning against the sink and crushing the used cigarette into an ashtray, Sanji crossed his arms and glared, watching as the blue haired girl slid the glass in front of the customer.

As he drank, Luffy turned to face him, curious look on his face. Emptying it and with a sigh of relief, the man held out his arm behind his back; letting the mug go as it shattered into a million pieces upon impact.

"Oi! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!" Sanji growled, hopping over the counter to tower over teh offender.

Smirking, he reached into his coat pocket and brandished a thick roll of bills. Setting them onto the counter, Vivi noticed, in silent shock, that they were all fifty's.

"So sorry about the glass. Hope that covers it. And there's a little extra there for you, too, little missy." the man stated, staring a little too intently at Vivi as she moved to grab and count the money; eyes slowly widening with each fresh fifty dollar bill.

"What do you mean 'a little extra for me?' What did I do?" She asked suspiciously, locking eyes with Sanji as he motioned for her to drop the cash.

"Not 'what did you do,' but what you're going to do. Come along with me, honey, and I'll make it worth your while. I am quite rich and can pay handsomely." He murmured, perverted glint in each small green eye. Turning to stand, Luffy suddenly caught his attention. The boy was glaring hard, fists clenching by his sides hidden by the sleeves of the oversized shirt as the man's smile widened.

"Now who might this be? I say, you do look rather familier. Nevertheless, you may come along if you'd like. I could also put a cute one like you to good use." The man cooed, hand reaching out to caress a cheek.

But before it could get anywhere near Luffy, fingers shot out and clutched the pudgy digits; instantly bending them back until the sick crack of bones breaking sounded.

Taking small indulgence at the cries of pain, Sanji then turned and pulled the man over his shoulder, causing him to topple over and fall onto his back on the floor. The next scream of agony, caused by the descent onto the unswept shards of the mug, was music to the blonde's ears as he sent a steel-toed kick to the man's chest, sending him flying through the doors and out onto the cold, hard sidewalk.

Slipping the fresh cigarette between thin lips and lighting up, Sanji took a deep drag before tossing the used match out to land atop the man's enormous stomache.

"And dont even THINK about coming back here, you filthy son of a bitch. Insulting and degrading a lady..." coughing and sputtering, the portly man desperatlely tried to get back to his feet until a second later when he reeled forward; a finely polished boot nesting inside the fat of his stomache.

Blowing smoke directly into his face, Sanji glared hard at the poor excuse of a human being broken down into a fit of crimson laced coughs.

"I'll never forgive a lowlife FUCK like you." Shoving all of his weight down upon the man's belly, Sanji turned and walked back inside; hands shoved into pockets and small smile gracing his features as the loud hacks continued.

"I apologize for the bastard's rudeness, Vivi-chan. I hope he didn't-"

"I'll be back!...That...That bitch'll pay. I'll make sure of it." But as Sanji whirled around, getting ready to send a heavy kick toa vital organ, his gaze fell upon nothing but a littered sidewalk; burnt match and a few shards of glass the only evidence of someone having been there at all.

Shaking his head, the blonde turned back around, smiling at the applaus that broke out among the eating customers. Even Luffy, large smile and all, clapped quite enthusiastically. However, looking up at Vivi, Sanji's smile vanished.

"Vivi-Chan...What's wrong? Are you alright?" the look of absolute fear and horror slowly ebbed away, leaving nothing but a faint trace of nervousness as she attempted a cheerful smile.

"O-Oh, it's...it's nothing. I'm alright, really. Thank you very much, Sanji-kun." Although he nodded and moved to head back behind the bar, anyone who knew Vivi well enough could automatically tell when she was trying to hide her true feelings. And Sanji had known Vivi as far back as freshman year in High School.

Deciding to humor her for now, Sanji pushed open the door to the kitchen before looking over his should to take a last minute check on Luffy. He was still sitting on the stool, but, along with Vivi, a look of complete horror took home on his features.

But before he could walk back to him, the boy caught his gaze, small smile forming. Giving him a questioning look, Luffy only smiled before turning to stare down at the glass scattered about the floor. Sighing, Sanji let go of the swinging door to grab the broom. If there was anything he could do about it, he would not allow Vivi to do any work at all. To Sanji, a woman should nto have to lift a finger. He would, of course, gladly do it all and more for them.

Sweeping the glass together and taking notice of how distant Luffy's expression was, Sanji jumped at the shrill sound of the phone. Before Vivi could even look towards it, the blonde jogged back behind the counter and answered.

"Welcome to the shitty resturaunt. Can I take your order?" (see note)

"Cute. Real cute. Idiot." Rolling his eyes and nodding to Vivi, Sanji moved inside the kitchen allowing the door swing shut before he replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing calling my job, seaweed head!"

"Oi. I can call whatever the fuck I want. Get down here now. We got a tip off from one of our usuals and we have some negotiating to do." Already not liking the job Zoro implied, the blonde peered through the crack in the door at Luffy who was drinking a glass of milk, via Vivi. Closing his eyes and sighing heavilly, Sanji leaned back against the wall.

"Hooofuck. Alright. I need the money anyways. I'll...shit, I'll be down there at-" He glanced at the clock."at...around 11:30. Think you assholes can wait long enough for me to get there?"

"Dont be giving me orders, Ero-cook. You missed the last meeting and Kuro isnt so happy with you at the moment. You got a lot of kissing up to do, shitty bastard." Puffing on the burning stick, Sanji watched as the thin cloud of smoke trailed upwards only to disperse soon afterwards.

"Whatever. I'll be there. Just make sure you idiots dont forget." Not bothering to listen to the obscenities shouting back at him from the reciever, the teenager let go; allowing the black phone to slip from his fingers and fall before the cord caught it, banging against the door instead.

Rubbing his sore temples, Sanji exhaled the breath he didnt know he was holding; raising a leg to kick in frustration at the cabinet behind him.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

TBC

* * *

**Note:** Anybody seen the anime during the Little Garden ark? Remember when Mr.0 thought it was Mr.3 on the Den Den Mushi, but it was just Sanji? That was how he answered. x3 And I liked it so much, I thought I'd borrow it for my story here. 


End file.
